Summer Nights
by Shardonny
Summary: ON HOLD! Times of crises are really tests of friendship in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm new to Danny Phantom writing (well, writing in general), so I don't know if this is a cliché or not. If it is, sorry! This is an idea I've had in my head for a while. It's based on a part from the book **ttyl** (which I didn't write, but do own) And, to cover anything else legal, I don't own the song "Summer Nights". The people who created Grease own that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP or any other Butch Hartman creations. Happy?

"Absolutely not," Sam Manson folded her arms in front of her chest and turned her back to her two friends, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton.

"Come on, Sam!" Tucker glared at the girl, "We never get invited to anything, and the one time Paulina's decides to put us on the guest list for her end of summer party, you begin acting like a frigid bitch!"

Sam whipped around to face Tucker again, "I am not a frigid bitch! I just don't want to have to spend my already lame summer being ignored at a party where everyone hates us!"

Tucker pointed an accusing finger at Sam, "Maybe you're the reason no one likes us, always being all mad at everything!"

"Or maybe it's because you won't shut up for three seconds to let anyone else talk! In case no one ever informed you, you need TWO people to actually be having a conversation! Otherwise, it's just called ranting!"

"Hey, I talk a lot because my life is interesting! All you ever do is mope around because you're 'Goth' No wonder you only have two friends!"

"You also have only two friends, dumbass!"

"Well, you're still a frigid bitch!"

"For the last time, I AM NOT—,"

"Guys, GUYS!" Danny stepped in between the two. He was always the one stopping the arguments. "Okay, Sam, can't we just go to this party, and maybe have a good time?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but considered obliging. The idea of going to the party seemed much more fun coming from someone who wasn't yelling, and wasn't Tucker. "If I agree to going, and I'm not saying I will, what would be in it for me?"

"Well," Danny thought, "How about if you go to the party with us, I'll pay for your ticket to the Morbid Anti-Social Youth concert?"

"Danny, I don't need your charity. I'm rich, remember?" Sam didn't like to brag about her family's wealth, but she needed an excuse to turn down his offer.

"Right. How about if I get Tucker to stop bugging you about not eating meat for a whole month?"

"Hey," Tucker butted in, "It's not my fault that she's a freaking hippy!

"Not a hippy!" Sam snapped at him. Sometimes, she wondered why they were even friends.

"Guys!" Danny did not want another argument to arise. "So, how about it, Sam?"

Sam really didn't want to go to the party, but Tucker was always bothering her about her eating habits. She sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go to the stupid party. But you better stick to your part of the deal, or it'll be the last deal you'll ever make."

Danny sighed, relieved that the arguing was over. Or, so he thought.

"Sam, try not to look so ugly when we go to the party, okay?" Tucker smirked.

Sam sent a smoldering glace Tucker's way, "What did you say to me?" The two began yelling at each other once again. Danny sighed, getting ready to become the peacemaker for the bazillionth time.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too mediocre! I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Huzzah! And, I know Tucker was a jerk in the first chapter, but it's just the way the story has to be. Plus, I just don't like Tucker that much.

----------------------

Sam wasn't usually one to change her outfit for a party, especially one she had to be bribed into going to. But it was just way too hot for her usual leggings and combat boots, and if she was going to be crammed in a room with her peers, she'd want to be comfortable. Well, as comfortable as a person can get in that situation. However, her closet wasn't supplying her many options.

"No, no. Hmm, maybe," She mumbled to herself, considering the articles of clothing in her hands. Her color options were black, dark blue, and purple. Sam sighed in frustration. _I really need different clothes, _she thought. So, not wanting to spend hours figuring out what to wear, finally opted to stick a hand into one of the piles of clothing and wear whatever reached her grasp. The outfit she ended up wearing to the party was one her trademark black tank tops with the purple emblem, a pair of black denim Bermuda shorts, and black ballet flats.

After adorning herself in the outfit, Sam glanced at her clock and rolled her eyes. _6:00. Time to meet Danny and Tucker. Yay…_

-----------------------------

"Hey, look who took my advice!" Tucker greeted Sam as she walked towards Danny and him. Sam just rolled her eyes in response. Arguments she had with Tucker always seemed so pointless after a couple days.

"Yeah, yeah. I only did this because of the heat, not because of your stupid comment," Sam corrected him, then turned to her other friend, "Hey, Danny." He smiled and nodded his head in response.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked

"You know it! I'm ready to PARRTY!" Tucker waved his hands around in the air.

Sam's hands, however, we covering her face in embarrassment. "Would you shut up? There are people around!" Tucker rolled his eyes, but ceased his yelling and flailing.

"Okay, guys," Danny attempted to re-route an argument, "Let's get going. I'd like to arrive while there's still some food left." The three kids agreed, and began walking to Paulina's.

--------------------------

As soon as she walked through the doors, Sam knew that the night was going to be a long one. She cringed at the thoughts appearing in her mind: Tucker failing horribly at picking up numerous girls; being pushed around an unbearably crowded dance floor. She sighed, but reluctantly entered the room. Her eyes scanned the area for something remotely interesting. Dancing was quickly dismissed, there was no one to make out with on the couch, and then there was the snack table. She wasn't that pathetic, so she decided to try the dance floor.

As Sam prepared to enter the hellhole with her fellow classmates, something on a card table snagged her glance. The shiny brown glass seemed to draw her in, her feet unconsciously heading towards the table. Her elegant fingers grasped the bottle. _Wonder who brought the booze? _She considered taking some. _Well, at least I won't remember any of this if I'm wasted, _were her last thoughts before opening the glass bottle and chugging.

I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam woke up with an odd lightheaded feeling. Sitting up, she soon felt the sensation become a pounding headache coupled with a sour taste in her mouth.

_Did a truck run over my head? _She thought to herself, instantly regretting the thinking when the pain got worse. _Well, this can't be good. What the hell is this headache from?_ Her head fell, due to the immense frustration and pain she was suffering from. Raising an eyebrow, she noticed something wasn't right. Instead of her usual dark, roomy nightwear, she was wearing a slightly more fitted white t-shirt.

_Do I own any white?_ Sam squinted, seeing a red oval came into focus. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized that she was in Danny's shirt. She sprang to her feet, only to fall back down on the bed again. _Really smooth, Manson. _Her thoughts mocked her clumsiness. Opting to move at a semi-moderate speed, she shuffled down to the kitchen, finding two unexpected visitors.

"Tucker? Danny? You guys are in my kitchen?" she internally smacked herself for her stupid question.

But neither of them even cracked a smile at her dumb inquiry. "We came over early to see if you were okay," Danny's cerulean orbs had a deep look of concern, "You're lucky your parents weren't here when you came back from the party, or you would have been dead."

_That's right! I went to a party last night! _Sam opened her eyes wide in realization, but couldn't remember much about the party, except for that she hadn't wanted to go, and that she'd had a beer to relieve her stress. _Oh, God. _She became panicked and looked to the two boys for answers.

"What happened at that party?" Sam's shaky voice echoed in the otherwise silent kitchen.

Tucked sighed, not wanting to tell her the disastrous incident at Paulina's. But she's figure it out sooner or later. "Well…"

**Flashback**

_After downing 3 beers and half a bottle of vodka, Sam was having trouble processing a coherent thought. But she didn't have horrible visions of embarrassment and discomfort when she saw the dance floor this time. In fact, she ran right on to it and began to cut the figurative rug, not caring about other people's opinions for once._

_She began to sway her hips to the music as rhythmically as a completely wasted person could. Various men and women came up to her, momentarily dancing with her. Sam couldn't remember when she'd last felt this confident. She also couldn't remember when she'd felt this hungry. Traveling over to the snack table, her eyes drunk in the sight of the many delicious foods, landing on a food she suddenly had a craving for: apples and caramel. She picked up a slice of the fruit, and dipped it in the sweet, sticky condiment. As she enjoyed the snack, she suddenly had an idea that she'd seen on TV before._

_Tucker couldn't have been happier. Some ladies had found his pathetic attempts at picking up girls cute, and were currently surrounding him, listening to him and giggling. Through the cloud of attractive women, Tucker spotted a huge crowd gathering around the snack table. He shrugged, figuring everyone suddenly got really hungry. But as he turned back to the ladies, his eyes caught on a figure sliding on the table. Reluctantly pulling himself away from the crowd of beauties, Tucker's eyes widened as he realized that the figure was Sam. She had ditched her shirt and covered her stomach and arms in caramel. People were taking apples and scooping the caramel off her body to eat. Tucker was thankful that she still had a bra on then ran to get Danny. It was time to go home._

_However, Danny was already over there, wincing at the sight, and ready to grab Sam off the table. She was obviously drunk. He saw Tucker coming towards him, and they both inched their way through the crowd. Luckily, they'd got the just in time. Sam had discarded her bra, but Danny's quick thinking kept the crowd from seeing anything. He pulled his shirt over her head, and then hauled her off the table with the help of Tucker. Sam squirmed and yelled, wanting to be the center of attention again, but her two friends ignored her and carried her home, ignoring her and the audience's cries of anger._

**End Flashback**

By the end of Tucker's retelling, Sam's face was in her hands, tears clouding her eyes. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I am so dumb! Why did I even drink the stupid stuff? What is everyone going to think at school tomorrow? Well, I sure did a great job of messing up my first day as a sophomore!" her muffled sobs really upset her two friends. Sam hardly ever cried.

Danny got up and walked over to Sam, placing a consoling hand on her back. He didn't say anything though, because he knew the kids at school were going to remember her act. _Well, _he thought, _it probably can't get worse. _

------------------------------------------------------------

There's the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, for -the four or five of you who were actually reading this. Writer's block. I'll post the last chapter soon (maybe).


End file.
